The Frozen Room
by hcsp1
Summary: Modern AU for "Frozen". One-shot. Anna rents a movie from the local blockbuster that is said to be "The best bad movie ever made". Join the movie loving sisters, Anna and Elsa, as they watch the pop-culture "classic", "The Room". Rated T for some language, violance and a bit of sex refrences.


Hello everyone! Welcome to my first story on this site that is not related to anyone of my previous stories(For those who wonder, all my stories on here those far were connected)! This is a modern AU to the new Disney movie "Frozen"!

The idea came to me once I found out Kristen Bell, the voice of Anna in "Frozen", is a fan of the infamous movie, "The Room" and that got me to think about both Anna and Elsa watching the movie and... this is the result of 3 days of constant work to get this idea realized! I tried to make sure you don't have to watch the movies to understand what is going on but it is recomanded watching "The Room" to get some of the jokes and better idea of what to imagine.

So, now that I'm done blabring with notes, enjoy the story and pease leave a review! This is my first modern AU of anything so feedback won't hurt me. Also, I only watched "Frozen" once so excuse me if I don't get the characters to the point, I did try my best though.

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

It was a quit and snowy Friday after-noon in the streets of Arendelle. The streets were covered in snow, there wasn't a human soul outside and the road was empty from any kind of cars. In weather this cold, it's better to just stay inside and enjoy some hot coco, be warped up in hot covers and enjoy in-door activities.

In one of the houses, was the winter loving, Elsa Andersen. The 21 year old girl sat down in her living room, all covered up in blankets. She was so covered up that the only visible part of her was her freckled face and blue eyes. She always argued that the cold never bothered her and that she loves the winter, and while it was true most of the time, she still liked to use the cold weather as an excuse to stay warmed at home during weekends.

As she was about to sip a drink of hot coco, there was a knock on the door. Elsa's face lit up with joy. She pulled the blankets off and hurried to open the door. Her white-blonde hair that was tied up in a side-braid bounced off her shoulder because of her movement and she wore a crystal-blue nightgown and cyan slippers.

She opened the door to find a younger woman than her, about 18 years old. She wore a black shirt with light blue sleeves, dark blue pants and black boots. She also wore a purple coat with its hood covering up her head and face.

"Took you long enough". Elsa told the slim girl coming into her apartment.

The girl took off her hood, revealing her freezing face which somewhat matched her blue eyes. Her reddish-blonde hair seemed to even get a bit of a white color because of all the snow. "It's not my fault that the snow queen decided to torture me today. And besides, you "The cold never bothered me anyway" Elsa didn't even volunteered to go outside in the snow to bring a movie. I'm sure glad to have you as a sister". She said mockingly.

"You should be. Because without me, you would have been homeless, Anna." Elsa smirked at her.

Anna rolled her eyes at her older sister. She was right though, after the accident that killed their parents, Elsa was the only one old enough to work and get enough money to buy a house. True, now Anna also had a job but by the time the accident happened she would have probably been lost without her sister.

"So, what movie did you bring"? Elsa asked her.

Anna pulled out of her bag a DVD case that lacked a picture and the disc had the words "The Room" written on it with a black marker.

Elsa looked at the disk with one eyebrow raised. Something was wrong about this DVD, it didn't even looked like a legal copy of a movie but rather something that could have been costume made by anyone. The lack of a cover picture also gave her a bad felling.

"What is that"? She asked.

"This, my dear sister, is "The Room". According to the guy at the blockbuster, this is the "Citizen Kane" of bad movies. He told me this is one of those "So bad it's hilarious" movies. So I rented it.

Elsa seemed to freeze in place, and not because of the wheatear getting to her. "I told you to bring a movie that we could watch in the weekend and you bring me a "So bad it's hilarious" movie? What is wrong with you"? She half giggled and half shouted.

"Oh, come on, sis". Anna teased her. Her cheeks regaining their normal color a bit. "What happened to your adventures side"?

The older sister signed. "Okay, fine. Go and clean yourself up; I will make the popcorn and put the movie in."

"Okay". Anna said as she rushed to take a quick shower and change into her nightgown.

Elsa, meanwhile, heated up the popcorn, warmed up some more chocolate milk and put the DVD inside their PlayStation 3. The girls never really used the console to play video games; they mostly had it because of Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff, coming over and staying with them. They did use it to watch movies though.

Anna eventually made it to the living room in her forest-green nightgown and brown slippers. She also had her snowman plushy that she named Olaf. The snowman was a childhood gift from their parents and they kept him with them as a tribute to their mom and dad.

After a few more preparations, the 2 sisters sat together on their couch, covered their selves with blankets and Elsa finally hit the play button on the controller.

"Here we go". Anna said excitedly as Elsa took a sip of her hot coco and tried to mentally prepare for what she was about to watch. Both sisters liked movies a lot. It was their passion. They even decided that one day; they want to become the female versions of the Cohen Brothers. Right now, they weren't exactly working in the industry. Anna served as a waitress in a local café while Elsa was an ice-skating instructor. Both paid well enough to keep a roof under their heads and right now, they were saving their earnings to sign up to a film school, because they believed that was their place.

Although they both loved movies, their measure of what a good movie is was far from similar. Anna was more forgiving in her opinions towards movies as she knew how hard it is to make them and not once did she found herself liking a movie that most people tended to hate. She does have her list of movies that she doesn't want to touch with a stick but those were pretty rare.

Elsa, on the other hand, was more critical about movies. If Anna didn't like a movie, there is a chance Elsa wants to destroy every existing copy of it. While she tends to be really critical, there are still a lot of movies she likes and even loves and she also has those few "Everyone hates them but I like them" kind of movies but, those were few.

Overall, they never judged a movie before they saw it. They had pre-viewing impressions like most people, but that never stopped them from seeing anything and "The Room" was no different.

As the movie began, the title just appeared on a black screen with some generic background music. "That's a good sign". Elsa said out loud as Anna laughed at her reaction to this.

Soon after, the actor's names started showing up. The name "Tommy Wiseau" came first, suggesting he is the star of the movie. "Did you ever hear of him"? Anna asked her sister who made a face that said "Never heard a name like that before" in response.

As the credits continued to roll, the sisters did complement the passable shots of San-Francisco before they noticed Tommy Wiseau's name appearing again under 3 other categories: Producer, Writer and Executive Producer.

"The director must really like this Tommy, Don't you think"? Anna asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he is the…" But before Elsa could finish the name appeared again under "Director". "Yep, like I thought". She said as Anna just chock on the popcorn she just got in her mouth from laughter.

"Looks like we have a personal story here". Anna said as Elsa dropped her head in shame that she agreed to watch this already.

Not too long after that, the scene changed to a guy with long black hair coming inside a house. "Hi, Babe". The man said with unidentifiable accent. "I have something for you."

Anna started laughing hysterically at the way the actor said his lines. "I don't know what accent is that but I want it!" She continued to laugh.

Elsa also giggled at the performer before saying "I don't think it's just the accent, Anna".

"So that's Tommy Wiseau. I never thought I will consider Pauly Shore good in comparison to someone but… I think this just happened". Anna said while observing the man's acting.

Later as the movie continued, a kid by the name of "Denny" walked inside the house where the scene took place.

"Nice to see you, Denny". Wiseau's character, Johnny, commented before turning to his fiancée and saying "I'm going to take a nap".

"Can I go upstairs too"? Denny Asked.

"Denny, I think I'm going to join him". Johnny's fiancée, Lisa, told the kid before she and Johnny went upstairs.

"So… their kid friend comes over and they leave him downstairs to have sex"? Elsa asked. "What the hell is he supposed to do with it? Join them?!"

Sure enough, after Johnny and Lisa went upstairs, Denny joined them.

Elsa's eyes widened in fear as she saw the events on her TV screen as Anna just continued to laugh at her sister for guessing what is going to happen.

"Are you sure you haven't seen this movie before, Elsa? You seem to know what is going to happen". Anna joked.

"Shut up". Elsa shushed her before they continued watching.

The next scene after Denny decided to leave the couple, was one of the weirdest things they have ever seen. It was a sex scene, that was pretty self-explanatory, but it seemed to last forever. It was also shot awkwardly and it ended with a shot of the protagonist's ass, which caused both sisters to scream in horror and hide under their blankets for a few seconds.

"Anna, what have you gotten us into"? Elsa asked.

"I don't know, but let's hope we won't need to see his ass again. His acting is bad enough." Anna responded and Elsa giggled at her words.

* * *

Later in the movie, Lisa's mother came to talk to Lisa. The later admitted that she finds Johnny boring and she doesn't have feelings for him anymore. Her mother counters by saying that Johnny supports her and that Lisa isn't in a position to support herself.

"How long do you think it will take until they will explain what his job or her job is"? Elsa asked.

Anna thought for a second before saying "Briefly mention it so that we will never get it"?

"I will say "Never"". She replied while eating some popcorn.

* * *

About 20 minutes in, Lisa calls Johnny's best friend, Mark. He comes over to the apartment to talk and Lisa is trying to seduce him.

"I mean the candles, the music, the sexy dress; I mean… what's going on in here"? Mark asks.

"You know, I might not be a dating master but I can tell when someone is hitting on me. This guy is an idiot". Elsa laughed at the amusing nerviness. "Was Kristoff like this as well when you asked him out"? She asked her sister.

"I told you, he asked me out." Anna replied.

"Oh right, so how long did it take you to understand he was hitting on you"?

"Not that long… he started to mumble some words and I just got…" Anna paused when she and Elsa turned to look at the movie again and witness another sex scene going on the stairs.

"You are the experienced one, Anna. Do people do it on the stairs"? Elsa asked in confusion.

Anna shocks her head slowly. "Not that I heard of".

But as soon as they came back to focus on the movie, the soundtrack skipped.

Both sisters looked at each other. "Did the record just skipped"? Anna asked.

Elsa got the controller and rewinds a bit to be sure. The record indeed skipped which caused both sisters to laugh.

"That's a new one!" Anna remarked.

* * *

The next scene showed Johnny going inside a flower shop to buy Lisa some flowers.

"Yeah, can I have a dozen red roses, please"? He asks the owner.

"Oh, hi, Johnny. I didn't know it was you". The owner replies before going to get the flowers. "Here you go". She then says.

"That's me"! Johnny says with enthusiasm before asking how much that will cost.

The next dialog went really fast.

"It will be 18 dollars."

"Here you go, keep the change." Johnny then turned to a dog sitting on the counter. "Hi,Dogi".

"You are my favorite customer".

"Thanks a lot. Bye".

Elsa paused the movie, turned to look at her sister who looked back at her, both return to look at the screen before Anna started to laugh her lungs out and Elsa just had a wide, shocked smile while saying "What the hell was that"?!

"How could she not recognize Johnny when no one on the entire earth looks like this freak?" Anna asked while trying to catch her breath.

"And what was up with the rushed pace and wired dialog? Were they making this up on the spot"? Elsa added.

"And then she goes "You are my favorite customer" so how didn't she recognize him"? Anna was still stuck on that part.

"I think the owner threatened Toomey's life, so he promised her a cameo and filmed it really fast to get away from her." Elsa theorized as she pushed the "Play" button again.

* * *

Eventually, there was another sex scene, much to the sister's disgust. They later found out that it was in fact the first sex scene but re-edited to make it look new. They both face-palmed and laughed at the fact that it's raining in the movie, as this was a symbolism for God being sad about the couple making love.

* * *

Lisa's mom shows up again and tells Lisa about her having breast-cancer. Elsa's eyes went wide in surprise because of how random that announcement was. Anna just yelped a bit.

"Well, she seems to feel fine with it". Elsa said while taking a sip from the chocolate milk.

"Look, don't worry about it. It will be fine". Lisa responded to her mother.

Anna was in a loss for words for a few seconds. "She just told you she has breast-cancer! People take shocking news really well in this movie".

A minute later, Lisa tells her mother a lie about how she and Johnny got drunk last night and how he hit her.

"Johnny doesn't drink"! The mum counters.

Elsa threw her head backwards while groaning in half anger, half laughter and Anna just screamed at the TV screen like the characters could hear her. "She just said that he hit her! Who cares if he drinks or not"?!

"Why is everyone an idiot in this movie"?! Elsa screamed as well.

Before they could discuss the matter though, 2 random people come through the door to Johnny's apartment.

"Who are these people"? Anna asked.

"I don't know anymore, Anna. I don't know anymore". Elsa replied while slamming her back on the couch.

The 2 people sit on the couch while the male of the 2 offers his girlfriend a chocolate. "Did you know that chocolate is the symbol of love"? He asks her and she giggles.

"Like the comforting love between sisters who watch a horrendous movie". Anna says in a stupid voice.

"I hear you". Elsa replies as both put their hot coco in cheers and proceed to take a drink. But as they do that, the girl is making her way towards the boy's crouch and he starts to do stupid faces that are supposed to symbolize pleasure.

Both Anna and Elsa almost spit their coco from laughing at this guy's face. Elsa laughed because of the sheer stupidity and Anna laughed because the girl didn't do anything that triggers a reaction like this.

Just then, Lisa and her mother come in to witness the events. "What are those characters doing here?" The mother asks.

"That's what we want to know"! Elsa shouted like someone finally understood her while Anna giggled at her sister's reaction.

As soon as the couple left the place, Denny walked in.

"How many people come in and out of this apartment everyday"? Lisa mom asks.

"Good question, good lady!" Anna said with a smile.

"The mother proves to be the best character in this thing. The audience can identify with her reactions". Elsa joked.

* * *

The next scene seemed to take place on a roof. The camera moved from right to left and it seemed to go from outside the building to inside it in a way that seemed like the camera man fazed through a wall.

It was Anna's time to pause the movie. "This movement is impossible! Of course it's a set but… didn't they checked this to see if it looks real?!" She screamed in a combination of feelings.

Elsa looked at her sister with one eyebrow raised. "You still have expectations by this point"?

The scene depicted Denny being threatened by a drug dealer who he owes money to. After a few times he asked Denny where the money is (Which the sisters assumed was the way Tommy Wiseau got the money to make the film), Johnny, Mark, Lisa and her mother showed up at the roof.

Johnny and Mark escorted the man to jail while Lisa and her mom talked to Denny. The sisters found Lisa's actress to be terrible at keeping a sad face on and the dialog to be hilariously bad.

After a few seconds Johnny and Mark returned to the roof.

"Well, that was fast". Elsa thought once she saw they were back already. "I don't think an actual police car can drive that fast".

Anna giggled to herself. "Maybe he is a police man, we are never told what his job is, might as well guess."

"If the police in that universe actually hire people like…" Elsa began to say before Anna cut her off.

"Elsa, we already compromised that anyone in this movie is an idiot".

"Point taken".

The scene ended with everyone leaving the roof and the sisters debated if this scene will be addressed again later or if it was just filler.

* * *

The next scene was very famous among the cult the movie has been receiving. Anna and Elsa had no idea what was waiting for them as they have just heard about the movie, but what they saw will be in their minds for a long time.

Johnny found out about the lie Lisa told about him. He came up to the roof from before while speaking to himself in the monotones way imaginable "I did not hit her. It's not true. That's bullshit. I did not hit her." He then threw the bottle he held in his hand. "I did NOT". The last word was forcefully emphasized. Johnny then turned his head and all of his anger went away when he saw Mark. "Oh, hi Mark".

The sisters hit the pause button, looked at each other, looked back at the TV and sat silently for about 2 minutes before Anna grabbed the controller.

"What are you doing"? Elsa asked her.

"I have to see this part again". She said in somewhat determination, like she tried to prove something.

"What? No." Elsa responded. "I think this was clear enough. That was the worst "acting" in any kind of media". She put the word "Acting" in quote as she doubted it could be considered acting.

The rest of the scene wasn't anything special. Just more filler with Johnny talking with Mark and Denny. The sisters did pick on some wired sentences that didn't make sense and at one point, one of Johnny's lines was horribly dubbed for some reason. It didn't even match his lips.

* * *

The next scene was also quite famous because of Wiseau's style of acting. Johnny confronts Lisa about her lie when he suddenly bursts with anger and shout's "YOU ARE TEARING ME APART, LISA"! With his hands clutched into fists as he raises then in front of his face before waving them fast downwards.

Both Anna and Elsa had to stop the movie again before they looked at each other with looks of "Did we just saw that?" before the 2 exploded with loud laughter that could have been heard on the streets if someone was indeed there. In all of their lives they never recalled a moment where they laughed this hard at something.

"Say what you want about the rest of the movie, that wasn't bad". Anna tried to calm down.

"Wasn't bad?!" Elsa asked, also trying to contain her laughter. "This was gold!"

"This was the best bad acting ever"! Anna replied.

"This guy should get an award for this scene". Elsa suggested.

"Him? Lisa deserves a noble prize if she didn't laugh while shooting this!" Anna added.

The 2 calmed down for a few seconds before Anna asked. "So… shall we continue"?

Elsa turned to face her sister before mimicking Wiseau. "YOU ARE TEARING ME APART, ANNA"!

"AND YOU ARE TEARING ME APART AS WELL, ELSA"! She replied, also mimicking the actor. The 2 then resumed watching.

* * *

The movie then seemed to be on repeat. There were a lot of scenes where Lisa invite Mark over and has sex with him and yet he is surprised every time she does that. Elsa couldn't believe this guy's lack of common sense. During one of the later times this happened, Lisa actually took off her shirt before she even talked to Mark and he still asked her what was up. Elsa went so far with her reaction that she started slamming her head on to a nearby pillow.

Johnny's friends, who also included a psychologist who came out of nowhere, gather around to play football; which were just the guys throwing a football from one to another with no real goal. Anna bet that even her boyfriend who doesn't like any sort of ball sport at all will be better at football than this people. In one of those scenes, Mark tapped one of the guys there and he just fell to the ground. Both sisters had no idea what was up with this scene.

There were also tons of conversations between Lisa and her mother about how she doesn't love Johnny anymore and wants to be with Mark. Those were so repetitive; both sisters could recreate them with just guessing.

At the end of one of them however, Johnny decides to record everything that happens in the house once he is not around. He then brings out a tape recorder from nowhere.

"Well, he sure pulled that out of his ass; didn't he"? Elsa asked.

"Well, he does have a magical ass. Right, Elsa"? Anna started laughing as her sisters face turned pale from the awful memory of that shot.

"Shut up". Elsa counters while sipping a bit of hot coco while Anna continued laughing.

* * *

There was a scene with Johnny and Mark sitting in a café and talking about Johnny's job. Apparently he worked in a bank.

"Oh my god"! Anna squealed. "They told us what his job is!"

"Cheers for character development"! Elsa declared as both her and Anna's cups of hot coco collided and both took a sip.

"No, I can't". Johnny tells Mark before changing the subject. "Anyway, how is your sex life"?

Anna spit the coco she just drank in surprise while Elsa managed to keep it inside of her. Both however didn't see it coming what's o ever.

"Where the hell did that come from"?! Anna asked in horror.

"I lost all hope". Elsa stated.

* * *

Another scene that left the sisters with mixed felling of laughter, confusion and anger at mankind featured Mark threatening to throw the psychologist from the roof. After a few seconds Mark lets him go, asks for forgiveness and the event is never addressed again.

Elsa turned to Anna. "Anna, if I threatened to shot you and then out of nowhere apologized, will you be so quick to forgive me"?

"I guess". Anna replied. "We are sisters after all. Why"?

"Because I so want to do this because you made me aware of this thing"! Elsa said in frustration. "How much time passed since we started watching"?

"An hour and 10 minutes". Anna answered before both of them growled. That time sure felt like forever.

* * *

Eventually, after countless sex scenes, football throwing and all around ridiculous scenes, the sisters made it to the climax of the movie. It was Johnny's birthday party. After a few minutes, the scene changed from the party to a shot of San-Francisco at night and then immediately cut back to the party.

"Hey, Anna? Does the PlayStation 3 need to load movies from time to time"? The elder sister asked.

"No. Why do you ask"?

"It seems the movie needed to load for a second". She replied, causing Anna to giggle.

Throughout the party, Lisa suggests everyone will go outside for some fresh air. Once everyone was out, Lisa grabbed Mark and started making out with him.

"Are you crazy? Everybody's here". Mark warns her.

"Well, at least he knows what she wants to do now". Anna pointed out.

"If he wouldn't I would have killed something". Elsa mumbled.

"If anything, Lisa is the stupid one here. She cheats on her fiancé during his birthday party"! Anna said with her voice getting bigger and bigger as she talked. "No one will find ou…" But before Anna could finish, some guy with black hair and white shirt came inside Johnny's apartment.

"What's going on here"? The man asks Mark and Lisa.

Both sisters asked at the same time "Who the hell is this guy"?

The man got in Lisa's face. "Do you understand what are you doing? You could have destroyed Johnny! He is very sensitive".

"Who the hell are you"? Both Anna and Elsa screamed again.

Later on, one of Lisa's friends tells her to be honest with Johnny. "I agree with that". The unfamiliar man says.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" The sisters screamed again.

"My god, what is up with all of those characters popping up out of nowhere"? Elsa asks. "First the couple, then the psychologist and now this guy".

* * *

As the scene went on, Johnny revealed that he knows about Lisa cheating on him and she confesses.

Johnny and Mark then get into a fight, which the sisters seemed to enjoy. Too bad it was stopped by Lisa.

"Alright. Okay, folks, everything is fine." Johnny declares before proceeding to shake Mark's hand. "I'm sorry, Mark.

"Oh, come on! Finally some action happened in this thing"! Anna yelled.

As if the movie heard her, the 2 friends got into another fight.

"Maybe Lisa changed her mind about you". Mark tells Johnny and he huffs.

"Wake up, man"! Mark shouts. "What plant are you on"?

Elsa looked at the screen in disbelief. "Did you just hear that"? She asked Anna.

Anna rewinded the movie a bit and indeed, Mark said it.

"Oh thank god! Someone got a brain!" Anna screamed with happiness.

"He sure came a long way". Elsa said while pretending to wipe a tear.

After another short fight between Johnny and Mark, Johnny stops the party. "Everybody betrayed me. I'm fed up with this world"! He states before leaving the room.

"Oh, geez". Elsa signed. "You know? I think Olaf can better emote than this guy". She then said."

Anna took out the little snowman plushy and started moving his arms while quoting Johnny. "I'm fed up with this world"! She said trying to impersonate the accent to the best she could.

The 2 sisters continued to laugh while in the movie, Johnny threw Lisa from the house along with anybody else and started having a tantrum.

"Ohhhh! Why Lisa? Why"? Johnny screams as he started to knock out everything in the room. From the apples on the table to frontiers, nothing got away from Johnny's rage.

Anna couldn't help but laugh hysterically at it for being the most over the top tantrum she ever saw in her life. Elsa just shook her head, what's on her mind wasn't clear to her barley breathing sister.

After the tantrum, Johnny pulled a hand gun and loaded it. "God, forgive me". He said before committing suicide.

"I'm supposed to feel bad". Elsa said. "But all I can think about is how wonderful would it be if this" She pointed to the collapsing corpse of Johnny. "was done before the script was completed.

Anna turned in Elsa's direction. "You are sick".

* * *

After a quick scene where Mark told Johnny to wake up and Lisa asking if Johnny is dead, both sisters were on the verge of pulling their hair out from frustration caused by the stupidity of the characters.

"Of course he is dead! A bullet in the mouth is not something that just goes away". Elsa commented.

After a bit more of stupidity, like Lisa offering Mark a full relationship on the spot and Denny showing up at the scene crying even before he knew what was up, the movie has finally ended.

"Oh my god! That was something, Elsa". Anna declared. "That was something".

"You know what? It certainly was". Elsa agreed. "I mean, it was terrible. But, it was enjoyably terrible".

"I now see why the guy at the blockbuster called it "The "Citizen Kane" of bad movies"". Anna said.

"I would go as far to call this "A miracle"". Elsa said while she turned the console off and Anna pulled her IPhone and called someone.

"Hey, Kristof. How are you honey"? She asked her boyfriend who just got out of his work and he told her that he is coming over this weekend.

"Great! I just got a movie that we could watch. Love you"! She told before hanging up.

Elsa looked at Anna in shock.

"What's up? You are okay with Kristof staying over during weekends". Anna asked.

"It's not that". Elsa said. "Are you really going to watch it again today with him"?

Anna giggled. "Of course! He will laugh like mad at some parts"! She proclaimed excitedly.

"Anna, you are crazy. Just don't come crying if he will dump you because of this movie". Elsa warned.

"If you are still talking to me, I think he will as well". Anna replied with a shrug.

Elsa smiled a bit while shaking her head and she gave her sister a hug. "Have fun then. I'm going to sleep".

"But it's not even 7 PM! Already going to sleep"? Anna asked.

"I need to relax my head after this movie. I will come down to chat with you once you 2 are done watching it". Elsa said before going to her room.

"Oh, and if you bring another movie like this again, I'm isolating myself from you"! Elsa added which caused Anna to laugh.

"That's why you bring the movie next time"! Anna said before Elsa giggled for a bit and went to rest.

* * *

Later that night, Elsa woke up from her rest to hear a male laughing his lungs out. She recognized it as Kristof's voice when he said "I don't know where you find this movie, but my god Anna… You are lucky".

"I know right? And Elsa thought you will hate me for showing it to you". Anna replied.

"Hate you?! You showed me one of the most hilarious things I've ever seen"! He declared. "You are my prize". He said before smirking and quieting Johnny "You are my life. I couldn't go on without you, Anna."

She laughed before she leaned in for a kiss. But before their lips met they heard Elsa shouting at them, also impersonating the character. "YOU ARE TEARING ME APART, LOVE BIRDS"!

The 2 looked at her in fear before they started to laugh.

"Didn't you go up to rest or something"? Anna asked her sister.

"I prefer to watch you guys". She replied, quoting Denny from the beginning of the movie.

They all continued laughing while discussing the movie and their favorite moments from it.

When the weekend ended, Anna told everyone at her job about the movie, even the manager. All of her co-workers looked at her with wired looks as she described scenes and the actor's performances. "It's better when you see it". She told them.

Elsa and Kristof never really told anyone at their jobs about what they experienced that weekend. Kristof worked in a garage where there was barley any company to talk to and Elsa didn't feel the need to tell her co-instructors at the ice-skating arena about the hilariously awful flick.

Eventually, the weekend rolled around again and it was Anna's turn to pick the movie again since Elsa had to work over-time that Friday.

When Elsa got back home, Anna immediately told her "I brought 2 movies this time"!

Elsa looked at her sister with suspecting look. "Why do I get the feeling that…?" Elsa then noticed a copy of "Wreck-It Ralph" being held by Anna. "No way"! She said excitedly as she took the DVD away from Anna. "Wreck-It Ralph" was probably her favorite animated movie of all time.

"I know how much you liked this movie, so I thought it will be a good way to make up for last week". Anna told her.

Elsa smiled at her younger sister before thanking her kindly.

"But we can watch that tomorrow". The younger sister said which caused Elsa to glare at her in surprise. She then remembered that Anna said she brought 2 movies.

To Elsa's shock, Anna held the same copy of "The Room" they watched last week.

"You rented it again"!? Elsa asked in a mix of emotions.

"No". Anna replied simply before her grin got bigger. "I bought it".

Elsa's eyes seemed to grow a few inches when she heard those words. "You did what!?"

"Everyone at work got interested once I told them about the movie, so I invited them over to watch it today". Anna said like no harm was done.

Elsa was silent while she tried to digest what her sister said. She then clutched her fists and shouted "YOU ARE TEARING ME APART, ANNA"! Mimicking the line from the movie.

Anna started laughing at her sister's reaction. "I thought you might be furious".

"I don't understand why you had to buy it just for that but… oh, well". Elsa answered.

"A movie like this must be rare and it was only 10 bucks so I took it, for collection proposes". Anna explained which got Elsa to think.

"How much do you think it will cost on EBay"?

"Let's check it out"!

The sisters searched the movie on EBay to find it going for ridiculous prices like 200 dollars.

"People are not real". Elsa stated when she saw the prices. "Well, if you had to buy it, at least you got it for cheap". She told her sister who in response nodded.

They continued to scroll down the page only to find a copy of the movie, signed by Tommy Wiseau, a poster that's also signed and the soundtrack of the movie, all go for about 500 dollars.

Both Anna and Elsa stared at the page for a few seconds before both screamed "I am fed up with this world" at the same time.

The sisters looked at each other and then laughed at how synced they were.

THE END

* * *

That was long but also really fun to write! I really enjoyed doing this one and I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Notes for people who will ask: Anna and Elsa's last name in this came from Hans Christian Andersen. You know, the writer of "The Snow Queen"? Thought it will be a nice touch.

Anna works at a cafe' because that's the only thing that clicked with me on her character, Elsa is pretty self-explained and Kristof works at a garage because sleds.

I didn't have a copy of "The Room" with me while writing this so fans of that movie, please forgive me if something is out of order, I went by memory.

Hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
